Recently, as interest in green vehicles has been increased due to the problems such as fossil fuel exhaustion, greenhouse gas discharge, and the like, studies on electronic vehicles have been actively conducted.
Particularly, electronic vehicles, when air conditioned or heated, separately require a PTC (positive temperature coefficient) heater and coolant compression power because they do not have waste heat (engine cooling water) for heating and engine power for compression of an air conditioning coolant, unlike internal combustion engine vehicles, and thus additional power is consumed and a driving range may be reduced by about 30% to about 50%.
Thus, in order to prevent a reduction of the driving range, a method of maximally blocking introduction of external air so as to conserve internal air of air conditioned/heated vehicles has been suggested. However, in this case, carbon dioxide concentration in the vehicle may increase due to carbon dioxide discharged by passengers, and thus safety problems may appear seriously during driving the vehicles.
In order to solve this problem, an active carbon that can adsorb carbon dioxide has been developed so as to control the amount of carbon dioxide in the vehicles.
Active carbon is carbon that may be prepared to have strong adsorptivity, and it may have strong adsorptivity through substantial specific surface area.
However, selective adsorption of carbon dioxide in the air may not be obtained, and pore size distribution in the active carbon may be too broad and thus adsorption capacity may not be consistent.
Accordingly, there is a demand for development of such active carbon that may include substantial quantities of uniform micropores, selectively adsorb carbon dioxide, and have a uniform particle size.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.